El chico del libro de Astronomía
by ladyluna10
Summary: Mark Douglas leía tranquilamente sin imaginarse cómo una quaffle iba a poner su vida del revés. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

 _Este fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". [Concretamente, es el reto temático de junio "OC"]_

* * *

Mark leía atentamente el libro de Astronomía que acababa de enviarle su madre. Hacía un buen día así que estaba sentado en los jardines, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y las mangas de la camisa arremangadas. Leía aquellas teorías con interés y estaba completamente sumergido en su lectura hasta que, de repente, una enorme bola turbó su calma. Apareció de la nada e impactó con su libro, arrancándoselo de las manos y haciendo que cayera al suelo, hecho pedazos.

–¡Eh!

Levantó la cabeza y miró, con el ceño fruncido, hacia el lugar del que procedía aquella quaffle.

–Lo siento mucho –una chica se acercaba corriendo hacia él. Era bastante bajita y llevaba la melena morena recogida en un par de coletas y el uniforme de quidditch de Gryffindor–. No era mi intención.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Malditos jugadores de quidditch. Jamás entendería qué le veían a aquel deporte. Lo único que hacían era volar lanzando pelotitas, pegándose unos a otros y haciéndose daño. Y, además, todos tenían esa aura de superioridad que lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Por qué se creían tan importantes?

–Ten más cuidado, ¿no? –Puso los ojos en blanco y la fulminó con la mirada–. Mira cómo has dejado mi libro.

Lo cogió y suspiró. Se le habían caído varias páginas y estaba bastante machacado.

–No era mi intención, en serio –ella se dejó caer junto a él y apretó los labios, aparentemente preocupadas–. Se me ha escapado la quaffle, le he dado demasiado fuerte, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a las bludgers.

–Ya, bueno, no me interesa –replicó, molesto.

–De verdad, lo siento. ¡Te compraré otro igual!

–Lo dudo mucho. Esta era una primera edición de la obra cumbre de uno de los astrónomos más importantes de la historia. Mis padres han pasado mucho tiempo buscándolo y se suponía que era mi regalo de Navidad y cumpleaños.

–Pero faltan meses para Navidad.

–Supongo que así puedes imaginarte lo exclusivo y difícil de encontrar que era el libro.

La chica se mordió el labio y suspiró y él apartó la mirada. Le había parecido un gesto muy mono –a ver, no podía mentir y decir que aquella chica no era guapa, pero estaba extremadamente enfadado por lo que había pasado–.

–¿No puedo compensártelo de otra forma? –Él la miró al escuchar aquello y ella se sonrojó–. Creo que eso ha sonado fatal. Me refería a si puedo invitarte a tomar algo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade o comprarte otra cosa. Intentaré encontrar el libro, te lo prometo, pero por si no lo consigo…

–No te preocupes –se encogió de hombros y sonrió, cosa que le sorprendió bastante. ¿Dónde estaba todo su enfado de repente?– Solo tienes que tener un poco de más cuidado para no romper nada más la próxima vez.

–Sí, lo siento –le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano–. Soy Anne Macmillan, por cierto. Creo que nunca nos hemos presentado.

–Mark Douglas –se la estrechó y asintió–. Eso me parece, aunque te conozco de verte por clase. Estamos los dos en sexto.

–Y de los partidos, ¿no? –Enarcó una ceja. Todo el mundo la conocía por el quidditch, le resultaba extraño que aquel chico no lo hiciera.

–No, de eso no, lo siento.

–¿En serio? –Frunció el ceño.

–¿Debería?

–Soy la única golpeadora que hay en Hogwarts y probablemente la mejor, todos lo saben. ¿Es que no vas a los partidos?

–La verdad es que no –Mark se encogió de hombros al decir aquello y Anne no pudo evitar abrir la boca, sorprendida. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que no fuera a los partidos. A algunos les gustaba más y a otros menos el quidditch, pero todo el mundo iba. Menos Mark Douglas al parecer. Al ver su expresión, él se puso a reír–. No me mires así.

–Perdona –arrugó la nariz y se unió a sus risas–. Es que jamás había conocido a nadie que no fuera a los partidos de quidditch y me ha resultado bastante raro.

–Me gusta considerarme único y especial –replicó con fingida arrogancia, haciendo que ella volviera a reír.

–Bueno, chico único y especial, ¿y qué es lo que haces tú mientras los demás estamos en el estadio? –Le preguntó, acercándose un poco más a él y sonriendo de forma seductora.

–Pues depende del día –respondió, enarcando una ceja y mirándola un poco extrañado. ¿Esa chica estaba intentando ligar con él? ¿Por qué?– Si hace buen tiempo salgo a pasear y, si no, me voy a la biblioteca.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Te vas a la biblioteca durante los partidos?

–Me gusta ir a la biblioteca.

–¡Pero si es un asco! Yo no voy ni cuando tengo que estudiar –Anne negó con la cabeza y volvió a morderse el labio–. Los Ravenclaw sois muy raros.

–Los Gryffindor no os quedáis atrás –puso los ojos en blanco. No creía que precisamente una leona fuera la más apropiada para hablar de rarezas. Sobre todo ella que parecía… distinta.

–Eso es una gran ofensa contra mi honor –apoyó una mano en el brazo de él, que sonrió de forma nerviosa, y se acercó un poco más– y exijo que se me compense de forma adecuada.

–¿No estábamos antes hablando de que tú tenías que compensarme a mí por haber roto mi libro de Astronomía? –Replicó Mark, enarcando una ceja, cada vez más nervioso. Definitivamente aquella chica estaba intentando ligar con él y no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar.

–Es verdad –ella asintió, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de aquello y no llevara dándole un rato vueltas al asunto–. Te propongo lo siguiente: vamos juntos a Hogsmeade la semana que viene y te invito a algo.

–Anne, no quiero parecer atrevido pero, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?

El chico se sonrojó al decir aquello y la morena amplío su sonrisa. Se acercó todavía más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Queda conmigo y lo sabrás –dijo aquellas palabras en su oído y él sintió su cuerpo temblar levemente–. Te veré en la puerta a las diez.

Se puso de pie y, con una última sonrisa, salió corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch para entrenar.

–¡Espera, Anne! –Se giró al escuchar su voz. Mark se había levantado también y la miraba de forma sospechosa–. ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

–¿De verdad crees que destrozaría un libro carísimo solo para tener una excusa para acercarme a ti y pedirte una cita porque siempre te veo leyendo y contestas todas las preguntas de clase y me pareces monísimo, muy interesante y bastante más inteligente que los brutos con los que acostumbro a salir? –Preguntó, con fingida sorpresa e indignación.

–Merlín… –Negó con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros–. Tú no eres una chica al uso, ¿verdad?

–Me gusta pensar que no –le guiñó un ojo y lanzó una carcajada–. Daños colaterales, lo siento, pero te veré para ir a Hogsmeade.

–¿Por qué crees que iré contigo después de saber esto, Anne?

–Porque sé que no me dejarás tirada. No pareces de esos chicos y, además, te has puesto antes como muy nervioso, ¿no? Como si te gustara quizás, ¿no te parece? –Se mordió el labio y se lo señaló–. Esto no falla nunca, es mi truco estrella. Así que, te veré para ir a Hogsmeade, Mark.

Dicho esto, volvió a darse la vuelta y salió corriendo mientras Mark negaba con la cabeza. Definitivamente Anne Macmillan debía ser la chica más descarada de todo Hogwarts. Y eso era algo que le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

* * *

No estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo aquello. Había inventado mil excusas, buscado cientos de razones pero, finalmente, por mucho que se había planteado no acudir a aquella cita, el sábado a las diez de la mañana se encontraba en la puerta del castillo, esperando a Anne. Miró su reloj y suspiró. Esperaba que no llegara muy tarde, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquella chica no sería muy puntual.

Saludó con leves asentimientos de cabeza a varios de sus compañeros de casa, que lo miraban extrañados –no solía quedar con nadie para ir a Hogsmeade, todos sabían que solía ir solo acompañado de una libreta para hacer cálculos y algún libro para leer– hasta que, finalmente, vio a la Gryffindor aparecer acompañada de sus amigas. Anne sonrió al verlo esperando y se mordió el labio y él no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. En menudo lío se estaba metiendo al aceptar salir con aquella chica.

–Sabía que no me fallarías –dijo nada más llegar hasta él.

–Habría sido de muy mala educación –replicó él, usando la excusa que se había puesto a sí mismo para acudir a aquella cita. Aunque no se la creía ni él.

–Sí, claro. Estoy segura de que se trata solo de eso –le guiñó el ojo y lanzó una carcajada–. Por cierto, te he traído una cosa –Anne rebuscó en su bolso rápidamente y sacó un paquete envuelto. Se lo dio y volvió a sonreír–. Espero que te guste.

–No tenías que haberte… –La frase murió en sus labios. Nada más empezar a abrirlo tuvo que detenerse para mirarla. Aquello no podía ser lo que creía que era. Ella lo invitó con la mirada a que continuara con aquello y él, rápidamente se deshizo del resto del papel–. Esto es… Anne, esto es muy fuerte.

–No es un original, no te asustes –se apresuró a aclarar la ver su mirada incrédula–. Mi madre es muggle, pero le encantan los libros de Astronomía así que mi padre siempre está buscando ediciones antiguas para regalárselas en su cumpleaños o aniversario. Teníamos el manuscrito del que te rompí en la biblioteca así que le pedí a mi padre que hiciera un duplicado y me lo mandara. Sé que no es exactamente lo mismo, pero pensé que te gustaría.

–Me encanta. Muchas gracias.

–Sigo buscando una primera edición.

–El manuscrito es mucho mejor –insistió él.

–Pero es solo una copia –Anne suspiró y se retorció un mechón de pelo de forma nerviosa–. No tiene el mismo valor.

–Pero es una copia del manuscrito, es muchísimo más interesante –Mark abrió el libro por una página cualquiera y señaló el margen–. ¿Ves? Aquí hay anotaciones y subrayados, tachones… Es increíble. Muchas gracias, Anne.

–Me alegra que te guste –suspiró aliviada–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro, creo que alguien me debe una cerveza de mantequilla.

Pasaron el resto del día charlando y paseando. A Anne, Mark le parecía un chico muy interesante –bastante excéntrico, ¿para qué iba a mentir?–, pero también muy inteligente e ingenioso. Le contó montones de cosas curiosas sobre todo aquello que veían –desde la cerveza de mantequilla hasta las aldabas de la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos (que él juraba y perjuraba que no estaba encantada, por mucho que se dedicaran a difundir aquel rumor y los Merodeadores contaran historias enrevesadísimas sobre cosas que habían visto un día para asustar a los más pequeños y disuadirlos de acercarse) pasando por los fundadores de aquel pueblo y su relación con el colegio–. Y, por supuesto, le habló de sus cálculos. Al parecer el chico adoraba calcular probabilidades y sumergirse en las matemáticas.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido –lo cortó Anne mientras él se lo explicaba–. Hay muchos factores no-numéricos que interfieren en todo.

–Las matemáticas no mienten –insistió–. No sé por qué os gusta tanto engañaros.

–Porque el mundo es algo mucho más real que eso –dijo ella–. Por ejemplo, los expertos siempre hacen estadísticas antes de los partidos de quidditch, pero no suelen acertar porque el deporte no es una ciencia exacta.

–No acertarán ellos, pero yo lo hago.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Claro. No hay nada más predecible que el quidditch –la chica lo fulminó con la mirada y él sonrió con chulería y se encogió de hombros–. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

–Voy a demostrarte que te equivocas y que los cálculos no son nada en esta vida –replicó, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de averiguar cómo probar su teoría. Se mordió el labio, concentrada. No veía nada que pudiera servirle, pero no pensaba darse por vencida–. Las matemáticas están bien, pero no podemos aplicarlas a la vida. Hay demasiados factores, demasiadas variables. ¡La vida es pasión, Mark!

–Eso es tan de Gryffindors…

–No. Eso es lo que decimos los que creemos y sabemos que no existen los límites –sonrió y señaló de repente la rama de un árbol–. Y voy a demostrártelo.

–Anne, ¿qué vas a hacer? –Frunció el ceño, preocupado. Aquello no le daba buena espina.

–Ahora la verás.

La chica se subió al árbol rápidamente –demasiado rápido según Mark– y se puso de pie en una de las ramas. Se agarró primero al tronco, un poco insegura, pero en seguida se soltó y estiró ambos brazos para poder mantener el equilibrio. Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a andar bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del Ravenclaw que no era capaz de creerse que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad. ¿Pero es que estaba loca?

–Anne, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–¿Sabes que mi nombre suena súper mono cuando lo dices tú? – Sonrió y se desperezó sobre la rama, haciendo que él la mirara cada vez más sobresaltado–. Especialmente cuando estás preocupado.

–Vale, muy bien. Me alegra saber eso, pero ahora baja, Anne.

–Ahí está otra vez –lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de morderse el labio.

–En serio, vas a hacerte daño –insistió él. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? Lo más probable era que perdiera el equilibrio, se cayera y rompiera algún hueso, pero aquello parecía no importarle. Quería demostrar que tenía razón como fuera–. No tienes que probar nada. Baja ahora.

–No –señaló al árbol de al lado–. Según tú, ¿qué probabilidades tengo que saltar y aterrizar en la rama de ahí?

Mark abrió mucho los ojos y miró la distancia entre los dos árboles. Debía haber al menos un par de metros y teniendo en cuenta lo fina que era y que estaba un poco más alta…

–Muy pocas, Anne. Prácticamente ninguna.

–Bien, pues voy a demostrar que te equivocas.

–¡Ni se te ocurra!

Pero ya era tarde. La Gryffindor comenzó a correr por la rama, saltó y consiguió aferrarse a la que había señalado. Se quedó colgando unos instantes, pero en seguida se impulsó y pudo sentarse y, una vez sentada, no tardó en ponerse de pie y saludar al Ravenclaw con una elegante reverencia.

–¿Decías?

Mark la miró sin poder creérselo. ¿De verdad acababa de hacer aquello? Pero si era imposible, debería haberse caído, debería tener algún hueso roto o, al menos, fracturado. ¿Qué diantres acababa de pasar?

–Vaya.

–Todo es posible si pones empeño. Además, quiero ser auror, no puedo dejar que nadie me imponga límites y tengo que ser capaz de hacer cosas increíbles como esta.

–¿Quieres ser auror? –Sonrió al preguntar aquello. No sabía por qué, pero no le sorprendía.

–Las cosas no van precisamente bien en el mundo, creo que hacen más falta que nunca y, además, es algo que me apasiona –contestó ella. Se apoyó en el tronco y se cruzó de brazos–. No sé cómo ves tú la situación, pero yo soy una mestiza que no reniega de su parte muggle y eso me ha traído problemas a veces.

–¿Con quiénes? –Mark frunció el ceño. Era verdad que cada vez había más tensiones en el colegio por el tema del estatus de sangre y que se rumoreaba que varios chicos acabarían convirtiéndose en mortífagos, pero jamás había presenciado ningún ataque, ni nada parecido.

–¿Con quién crees? –Lanzó una pequeña carcajada irónica–. Los estúpidos de Slytherin. Incluso me dijeron que «podría ser una chica bastante aprovechable si renunciara a mi parte muggle y fuera capaz de restaurar el nombre de los Macmillan».

–¡¿Eso te dijeron?! –De repente se sentía furioso. Quería encontrar el imbécil que le hubiera dicho eso y pegarle un buen puñetazo–. Me parece increíble que alguien fuera capaz de decir semejante estupidez y marcharse después tan tranquilo.

–Oh, no te preocupes, no se fueron precisamente tranquilos –sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. Le di a un puñetazo a uno y del otro me encargué en el siguiente partido de quidditch. Te daré un buen consejo: nunca cabrees a la golpeadora del equipo contrario. O, en general, nunca me cabrees, tengo bastante mal genio.

Mark empezó a reír al escuchar aquello. Cada minuto que pasaba, Anne le gustaba más. Le parecía una chica distinta a las demás a la que no le preocupaba el qué dirán y que siempre estaba dispuesta a luchar y a arriesgarse. Era una chica que no entraba en sus cálculos pero, por una vez, adoraba que estos estuvieran fallando.

–Ven aquí un momento, Mark –Anne bajó el tono de voz y lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes. Él asintió y se acercó un poco más al árbol –. Ponte justo ahí.

–¿Así bien? –Se detuvo justo donde ella le indicó.

–Perfecto y ahora extiende los brazos –él lo hizo y ella sonrió con nerviosismo–. Confío en ti, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué dices…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Anne saltó desde la rama y cayó justo en sus brazos. Él la sujetó con fuerza, consiguiendo no caerse por apenas un pelo, y ella apoyó una mano detrás de su cuello.

–Sabía que me cogerías.

–Esto ha sido una maldita locura, Anne.

–¿Y qué sería de la vida sin un poco de locura? –Sonrió y, antes de que él pudiera contestar, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó lentamente. Fue un beso breve que hizo que el corazón de ambos latiera con más fuerza. Cuando se separaron, volvió a sonreír y se mordió el labio, aunque esta vez sin segundas intenciones–. Creo que deberíamos volver ya a Hogwarts, pero esto me ha gustado mucho y, si te apetece, me gustaría repetirlo así que, ¿qué me dices?

Mark no tuvo que pensarlo ni un segundo, volvió a besarla y sonrió también.

–Que sí.

–¿Estás seguro? –La morena le dedicó una sonrisa burlona–. ¿No tienes que hacer ningún cálculo primero?

–Anne, si los hiciera me dirían que saliera corriendo y me alejara de ti todo lo que pudiera –se encogió de hombros–, pero supongo que todos debemos correr algún riesgo en esta vida y que tú eres el mío.

La chica lanzó una carcajada antes de unir sus labios otra vez y él no pudo evitar pensar que Anne era un riesgo que estaba más que dispuesto a tomar.

* * *

N/A: Pues si ya escribí para este reto sobre Charlotte (y Josh), Anne (y Mark) no podía ser menos. Anne es la abuela materna de Lizzy como sabréis los que hayáis leído "24 años después" y/o "James y Lizzy" :)

Espero que os haya gustado y me alegra haber podido hablar un poco tanto de los Collins como de los Douglas ;)

Un beso,

María :)


End file.
